Dark Matter Furnace
The Dark Matter Furnace (DM Furnace) has 8 queue slots for input, 8 for output, a single fuel slot and an active input and output slot, for a total of 9 each. It smelts 2.22 items/s. (9 game ticks/item) When smelting ores, it has a 50% chance to double its output each smelt. Dusts, however, are not doubled. It is 2.5x more fuel efficient, meaning it can vary from a 1 in 2 or a 1 in 3, and is roughly 20 times faster than a standard furnace. When smelting, if a chest is present, it will attempt to place the results of its labor in the adjacent chest. However, both the Dark Matter and Red Matter Furnace will only place its contents in a normal vanilla chest or an Alchemical Chest. None of the mod chests, including the Energy Condenser, can be used. However, using BuildCraft or RedPower2 pipes, it is possible to pump items from the vanilla chest to one with a larger inventory. It can also be powered by EMC directly from an Energy Collector or Antimatter Relay, and apart from the Red Matter Furnace, is the only machine capable of using Alchemical Coal, Mobius Fuel or Aeternalis Fuel. It cannot, however, be powered by Railcraft's Coal Coke. When using Charcoal, the DM Furnace treats it as normal Coal, but when using normal Coal, it is given a fuel value 4 times its original equivalent. 1 Electric Furnace with 16 Overclocker Upgrades (and the other necessary upgrades) will be slightly faster than 1 Dark Matter Furnace (tested SMP only). The DM Furnace is also faster than an Induction Furnace. Because the DM Furnace only has a 50% chance to double ores, it is more efficient to Macerate ores into 2 dusts and then smelt them, especially when there is free EU from renewable sources with IndustrialCraft. NOTE: Dark Matter Furnaces do NOT double all the time - they only double ores. Smelting Chart Recipe Usage Red Matter Furnace Connecting Pipes The Dark Matter furnace can be connected to both BuildCraft and RedPower2 pipes. However, there are differences in how each mod interfaces with the furnace, and in what type of game (SSP/SMP). The Dark Matter Furnace and Red Matter Furnace do NOT have the same input and output slots for RedPower2 pipes. Take care to note the differences. BuildCraft Pipes BuildCraft pipes always place incoming items into the input slot of the Dark Matter furnace, and will always extract from the output slot when using a wooden transport pipe. When using an advanced wooden transport pipe, items will be extracted from any slot (fuel, input, and output). These slots will not change when switching between single player and multiplayer. RedPower2 Pipes In single player, RedPower2 pipes will place incoming items into the fuel slot from the top, while all other sides place items into the input slot. When extracting items, the top will pull from the fuel slot, while all other sides will first pull from the input slots, then pull from the output slots. This can be controlled by specifying an item to extract. In multiplayer, RedPower2 pipes place and extract from different sides, likely by mistake. The top side places incoming items into the input slot, the bottom places items into the fuel slot, and all other sides place items into the output slot. The top extracts items from the input slot, the bottom extracts from the fuel slot, while all other sides extract from the output slot. Comparison Charts Video Tutorial Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Factory Blocks Category:Furnaces